Beginning of the End
by writtenbyabdex
Summary: EPOV Bella's Birthday. Holes my thing . Outside the C's home btwn E/family. REVIEW PLEASE. Originally was a chapter in flares of the moon but made a great oneshot.


**Missing Moments Contest **

**Title: Beginning of the End**

**Your pen name: Abdex **

**Pairing: Edward/Bella **

**Rating: K+ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am in no way connected with the creators, producers or franchisers and no copyright infringement is intended. This is not the greatest story in the world, this is just a tribute. **

**Summary: EPOV Bella's Birthday. Holes my thing . Outside the C's home btwn E/family. REVIEW PLEASE. Originally was a chapter in flares of the moon but made a great oneshot.**

**To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit: **

**www .fanfiction-challenges. blogspot. com**

The Beginning of the End

Tonight was Bella's 18th birthday. I was not letting her birthday come and go without giving her the present Alice and I had made.

I had followed all of her Illogical, silly rules. But the rest of my family didn't.

After seeing me record a CD for Bella, Emmett and Rosalie got a new stereo for Bella's truck. Carlisle and Esme had already bought her airline tickets so that she could visit her mom and take me along.

My annoying little sister Alice put together a quite, intimate little party together for her at my parent's house. A cake, candles, and presents. Alice justified this because this was the first human birthday we've had since Emmett's in 1935. Bella was not going to be happy.

At first everything was fine. She wasn't mad.

She had agreed to "behave". She actually blushed, a lot.

Alice gave her the present from Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie (the Stereo for her Truck).

She thanked them all; yelling it to Emmett because he was in the garage installing the stereo in her truck already.

Now it was the present from Alice and me. She wasn't trilled but I hadn't spent a dime. As she opened the present, everything changed.

Bella cut her finger on the ribbon that was wrapped around the present, and I heard the monster explode from Jasper. I had no time, I had to act. Worse then my worse nightmare, not a stranger, but one of my own family, was going to be the death of Bella.

Jasper was already in motion and so was I.

I pushed Bella out of Jasper's line of fire and placed myself between them. Jasper was out of control. The Monster that we were was in full control. Jasper thrashed violently even thou Emmett had him in his massive arms, a vice grip, holding him back.

Bella was on the floor behind me. I could smell the blood. I stopped breathing. As I turned to look at her: I thought "What have I done".

Everyone was having a hard time but still in control, except Jasper. Emmett was dragging him to the door. Rosalie was smug thinking "I told you this would happen, but you wouldn't listen to me!" and un-breathing she turned to help Emmett wrestle Jasper out the door.

Esme was embarrassed and horrified as she stopped breathing and moved towards the door herself.

Alice was frozen, un-breathing until Carlisle told her to get his bag.

Carlisle was in full control. Bella was in no danger from him or from Alice.

Just Me now, that everyone else had gone.

I had to stay and protect Bella and thou I wasn't breathing I could taste the fragrance of her blood on my tongue. I was battling with myself. My emotions raged with my instincts as I lifted Bella to a chair.

I watched as Carlisle went to working on Bella's arm. I watched as the blood pulsed from her arm.

Bella was telling me I didn't have to stay and I should go find Jasper.

Bella winced and I lost another hold on my thirst. I should go but I had to stay. I had to protect Bella.

Carlisle spoke then telling me to go find Jasper. Alice told me I should do something useful and Bella was asking me why I was being so masochistic.

I could handle this, I had to handle this. I watched protectively but as they ganged up on me I could feel the hold on my thirst slip yet again, so I left.

What kind of demon was I? Hesitantly, begrudgingly, and ashamed, I walked thru the door.

I chased after Jasper.

As fast as I was, as angry as I was, as ashamed as I was, it didn't take me long to find Jasper.

He was gasping, crying (if that's what you call it) knelt down on his hands and knee's as if he had fallen and was trying to get back up.

He heard me approach but he did not react. I could hear his thought, his disgust with himself, with his weakness, his disloyalty to me and to his family and his shame. I stopped a few meters away from him. I was taken back by his turmoil. He was almost as torn as I was. I just hadn't let go of the anger yet but I could feel it loosening its grip on me as I listened to Jasper's thoughts.

But before I could let it go of my anger, I asked him "Why?" thou I already knew the answer. He had been pushing himself. He couldn't, wouldn't accept his limitations.

My anger re-kindled I crouched and then launched myself at him. He knew I was coming he could hear me But he did not move. He was waiting, wanting, and anticipating my wrath. He accepted that I would kill him and he would not defend himself against me I heard him think.

As I hit him from behind I heard Alice scream "No, Edward don't."

She had seen me kill him. She had seen it destroy my family. That is why she left Bella with Carlisle, trying to catch me. Before, before I reached Jasper. I saw it all through her vision.

I held Jasper posed for the kill.

Between his thoughts and Alice's vision, I was stunned and ashamed.

I let go of the anger and let hurt and the pain rip from my chest as I released Jasper from my grip. I had some control left.

Esme found us then stepping into the open area and froze to witness the rest of the confrontation. Ashamed and Heart sickened.

Alice looked at me but whispered to Jasper "Bella is not mad at you. She understands and wants you to come back."

This declaration tour at Jasper even more. "It is too much to have a human that close. I will leave, NOW, before I risk hurting her again."

"In a few days Jazz, we will go to Denali" Alice replied.

Jasper didn't look at Alice or me. I heard his internal struggle but he had some control.

I knew he was sorry and it would be along time until he forgave himself. Jasper turned and walked deeper into the forest.

I knew I had no one else to blame but myself.

I returned to the house. I returned to Bella knowing it would be for just a short time. I wasn't good for her. I wasn't safe. My family was not safe. I was sick but I knew what I had to do. But how?

When I returned to Bella, Carlisle was checking her arm and the dressing and they were speaking. I waited, using these few minutes to think, to listen, and to gain control.

Carlisle was speaking "I wasn't sorry though. I've never been sorry that I saved Edward." "I guess I should take you home now."

"I'll do that." I said as I slowly walked into the room. I had heard their entire conversation.

Bella didn't care about her soul but I did.

My face was stone. I was cold. I could see the blood on her shirt, taste the sweetness of it on my tongue. But I was in control now.

"I'm fine" I said without emotion but I felt the pain and heartbreak.

I would do what ever it took to make Bella safe.


End file.
